This invention relates to roaming in a communications network.
Personal computers (PCs) can connect to networks including the Internet using various protocols including transmission control protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP). When these PCs communicate over the Internet they are identified by an Internet Protocol (IF) address. Typically, the IP address does not change because the physical location of the PC is fixed. Mobile and portable wireless handheld devices such as a personal digital assistant (PDA) can connect to the Internet using wireless technology. However, these devices may experience interruptions in communications as they move, because the IP address associated with one location may be different from the IF address associated with another location.